You are my beautiful thing
by The dark angel1996
Summary: Truth is we are all main characters in our own stories in the complex stream of reality and one fragile thing that does or does not happen can change it for ever and this is what the story is about changing the past to protect someone who you care deeply for. Please enjoy if you chose to read this.
1. Chapter 1 as if you didn't already know

When I was young, before I moved, I had no friends. Then by some miracle uncle sam discovered my lightning powers and I moved. "Where did I move?" You probably are wondering that as you are simultaneously thinking this story is stupid because you're realizing this story is not about Jack and Sally, but about a unforeseen person and you are probably pretty sick of hearing the lives of unforeseen people not in the original plot of the thing that is telling you about who you think main characters lives, truth is we are all main characters in our own stories in the complex stream of reality and one fragile thing that does or does not happen can change it for ever and this is what the story is about changing the past to protect someone who you care deeply for. So on to your question because I'm getting ahead of myself, who knows I've might reveal the act at the end. So I'm Igie nice to meet you person whose mind has probably been blown because I revealed the plot of the story, now you are probably getting bored because I'm not answering your question, and have probably assumed the obvious but the obvious is sometimes not true. So I Igie Jackson moved to the army base outside of halloween town. Which was close to what you assumed, after all This story is for "The nightmare before christmas", and there are holiday towns, some tension resolved when I said the answer, when you read "but the obvious is sometimes is not true" the tension built up. Lets get on with the beginning.


	2. My miracle

Drew is my miracle, he has been my friend ever since the day we met. When we met I saved him from Boogie's boys but he saved me from something far greater, the boogie man himself, I will explain, before Oogie swore revenge, he had a spell that he cast so when he died he and his powers would be reincarnated into a living human baby which happened to be me but by mistake he could not take over my brain. Sure he's just a voice in my head but I think I am going to be halloween town's downfall. When I first came to town I scared jack himself because he never had seen someone like me in town, I was six at the time of coming, So he locked me up "for my own good", I magnetized the lock with my lightning powers, I don't know where I got the lightning powers, and I unlocked it. To make things straight, I'm not the boogie man's daughter. My father and mother are human, mom died before I moved to the army base. The base is US government base to ensure jack doesn't ruin any more holidays, and the uncle sam I mention earlier was one of the commanding officers in the us gov, now I've had the powers ever since I was born. The reason that I had no friends was the kids thought I was a freak. One of the parents even called the cops on me that was how I got discovered, it was not pretty. My father always wanted to be in the army, so I was his ticket in there, to put it bluntly, and yes of course he loved me just as much as my older brother Nick. Nick is my rock, my example, and my second best friend, when I had no friends he would let me play damzels and army men, which was combo of his GI Joe action figures and my Barbie dolls it was interesting the plots and stories we came up with. He is the best older brother I or anyone ever could ask for, he's a gem. Now back to the story, side note it's amazing how much patience you have if you've gotten this far and realized that this not Jack and Sally we're talking about, now Drew is Jack and Sally's sixth child, a son, and he is beautiful and amazing. Now truly back to the story no side notes this time, I wondered more and saw four kids one was headless the others were playing with his head the headless kid was chasing his head. I had to do something, anything, and fast. So I caught the head of the one boy.

"What gives?" Said the one kid.

"You can't do this." I said.

"Oh yeah who is going to stop us."

"I am." I said boldly. Three of the kids laughed taunting and scorning me, finally one spoke,

"You and what army." Said the kid in the witch costume.

"I may not have an army but I do have powers." The laughed harder and one tried to push me, I did not fall over and then I did a pulsating ball of electricity in my hand. They ran screaming save it being the one boy whose head I was holding.

"I'm Drew." Said the boy's head and he offered his hand in a handshake.

"I'm Igie." I said holding his head, I was surprised that I was not freaking out at this time I reached out to touch the hand attached to the boys body. Now my sense of living energy was weak, but I could sense that someone was watching.

"You have a good grip." Said the head of Drew.

"We better get you back to your parents."

"Yeah...," He said. "Can we be friends?" Drew asked me with a little hope in his eyes.

"Yes of course Drew." I said, I could tell he was just like me, alone, back then I was more scared of rejection than anything else halloween town had to offer.

"So Igie what is your favorite color?" He asked as we walked to town.

"I have two, blue and gray." I said. From the time I moved to this exact moment now my voise of justification, also known as boogie, did not tell me anything, but then he spoke in thought.

"So this is jack and sally's son he is weak and stupid."

"Your stupid and weak, Boogie." I thought sharply.

"No, no, no, you've got it wrong, he is weak because my boys could easily take him and stupid for befriending you." He put emphases on "you" in a whisper.

"Give up, Boogie."

"Igie, are you okay." said Drew.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said.

"Liar." Said Boogie.

"Your the liar you and your doubtful words of stupidity!" I thought, then Boogie laughed.

"I got you mad, that was my goal to get to you. We both know I seceded. " He said in my thoughts, taunting me. He did not speak to me until later that day, I was free to talk to drew, and we talked until we got to his father. Now was taller than both of us, Yes I am talking about Jack Skellingtion who is Drew's father. So Drew being taller tried to make contact by tuging his sleeve and saying dad repeatedly, Jack kept ignoring him until I said...

"Um... Drew's dad." Jack then seeing us assumed the worst and tried to grab me to punish me.

"No dad, she is my friend." Drew excalmed mid grab.

"What!? She is your friend?!" Said Jack he emphasized she, friend, and of course what. The mayor was standing by helplessly, to this day I still wonder what was going on in his mind at the time, one thing was for sure, he was too shocked or scared to talk so he just stared at the calamity.

"Yes." Said drew, talk about the tension in the intro you are probably wondering what happens next. Let's save that for the next chapter shall we.


	3. the end of loneliness

When Jack realized that everything was okay, that Drew was safe, and I was no harm. He said...

"Drew go to the house to get your head sewn back on, you mother is probably worried sick, and also Igie should meet your siblings."

"Okay I will do that dad, anything else." Said Drew, Jack leaned down to drews ear.

"Yes, find out where she came from." Jack whispered, I could hear it but I did not want to tell him I did. So we walked to his house. His mother Sally was at the door step.

"Drew, you had me worried sick."She said hugging Drew, then she saw me holding his head. "Who is this? Is she your friend?" Sally asked worried yet at the same time thrilled that maybe he had found a friend.

"Yes, she is, and she saved me from boogies boys." He said Excitedly.

"Come in and tell me all about it." She said excitedly, she and I knew Drew's lonely days were over. When I came in his siblings were scattered about the house. One that looked like Jack and looked to be about the oldest saw me.

"Mom can I scare her." He said.

"No Junior, you can't." she said.

"Why?"

"Because she is Drew's friend."

"...but she is mortal."

"No buts." Said Sally firmly.

"Fine." Said the one who was apparently Junior, later I will find out his real name is Jack Skellingtion Junior, but as for you, you found out right now just a few seconds ago, From now on I will call him JJ, so you better know about it or you will be confused for the rest of the story. When the second sibling came to where we were at and discovered me she said...

"Sarah, come down here Drew has a new friend and she is a girl." With that another sister came down, saw me, gasped and ran up stairs. She then came back down with some scary dolls and said...

"Would you like to play with us?"

"Can Drew play too? If he wants to I mean." I said.

"Sure." She said.

"He always winds up playing with us anyway." Said the other sister of Drew.

"...but he has to get his head fixed first." said Sally.

"Can I stay with drew?" I said.

"Yes." Said Sally, so the sisters looked at each other with astonishment, back at me, and back to meeting each others gaze, I wish I could know what they were thinking too, like the mayor. So we went into Sally's sewing room and Drew told of my acts of heroism to his mother, he was over exaggerating, and I told Sally that he was. Sally told me not to be so modest and that he needed a hero, I was kind of shocked at that news, but then I understood, He needed me as much as I needed him. This is the end of the chapter see you in the next chapter.


End file.
